


Sweet Release Of Death

by PrinceChat549



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceChat549/pseuds/PrinceChat549
Summary: Forced to watch as his friend goes insane, Adrien goes to her house to try and help her.  Only to find himself chained to a table and dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, it's my first ever story.

Sweet Release Of Death  
By ChatNoir549

 

Marinette smiled, secretly watching her crush.   
Her sapphire blue eyes twinkled in the sun as she thought of all the things she could do to him. Sure she loved him but no one else could have him if she couldn't. Tiki worriedly looked up at her, her chosen wasn't paying attention and once again lost in thought. “Adrien?” The bluenette smiled, looking at the blonde. “Would you like to come over for awhile tomorrow?”   
When he nodded, a small smile on his face she walked out. Marinette needed to prepare the room for him, lightly sighing, she headed to the soundproof basement to set everything up and make sure everything was clean. Gently cleaning off the scalpel and making sure everything was where it should be and clean. Nodding in approval, the half Chinese girl ran upstairs, the last people she had killed were her parents, they're skeletons and body parts were still down there in jars and hooks.   
A murderous grin spreading on her face, she led Adrien home after school. “Where are you're parents?” He curiously asked, looking around to see no other humans.  
“They're downstairs, let's go say hi.” She led him into the basement, quick to knock him out by hitting the back of his head with a baseball bat. The next time he awoke, Adrien was chained to a table by metal cuffs. Looking around, he saw Plagg next to him in the same situation and his ring missing. “What's going on?!” He yelled, flinching as he heard a noise from the shadows.  
“Your death is what's going on.” Cruelly smiling, she stepped forward to begin cutting him up. Ignoring his screams, She cut into the bone around his heart before pulling it off. Gently pulling out bits of muscle and skin, she placed it next to her on a tray. Stepping onto a stool, she reached up and cut a hole into his head right above his brain.   
Pulling off the skin she watched in amusement as he broke down in tears as she worked on shocking his brain to change memories.  
Having never felt so much pain before, Adrien’s throats was raw from screaming as she cut him up. Whimpering, he was forced to watch as she warped his memories with his mother. Staring as the memory version of his mom screamed and abused him. Adrien stared, a dead look in his eyes. “Stay awake.” Marinette told him, giving him a shot of adrenaline.   
Forced to watch, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see his blood or body parts being pulled out. He let out a scream of pain as his heart was pulled out, eyes opening. Thrashing around, he was forced to lie there as he slowly died.   
Marinette shook her head, pulling out pieces to put in jars. “If you can't be mine then you can't be anyone's.”


End file.
